


Not This Crap Again

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: A New Beginning [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I've used all the tags I've needed to in the previous fics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke: Guys, Ben and Jack are being mean to me!!!</p><p>Calum: Go away, Luke.</p><p>Michael: Tell them to piss off and move on with your nonexistent life already.</p><p>Luke: Ashton!!! Calum and Michael are being mean to me!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Crap Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the final part to this series, and I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who read this and left a Kudos and/or bookmarked this series. I had a lot of fun writing these and I hope you enjoyed reading them. :)

Luke: Guys, Ben and Jack are being mean to me!!!

Calum: Go away, Luke.

Michael: Tell them to piss off and move on with your nonexistent life already.

Luke: Ashton!!! Calum and Michael are being mean to me!!!

Ashton: Go away, Calum. Piss off and move on with your nonexistent life, Michael.

Calum: Anyway, what are your brothers teasing you about this time?

Luke: They're knocking Pengey!!!!!

Michael: Not this crap again.

Calum: Oh please! Just yesterday you were complaining that you couldn't find Daniel!

Michael: Daniel's different.

Ashton: Really? Because Calum won Daniel for you last week at the fair, like I won Pengey for Luke. And you treat him like he's a baby. Just like Luke treats his penguin.

Calum: I agree with Irwin over here.

Michael: After all I've done for you!

Luke: Not this crap again.

Calum: I still love you, Mikey. And the jumbo Rasta banana you won me, too.

Michael: I feel a lot better now.

Ashton: Man, you're whipped.

Luke: Let him be. It's cute to see him worshipping the ground Calum walks on.

Michael: I don't worship the ground Cal-umnus walks on!

Ashton: What?

Michael: Calum + alumnus = Cal-umnus

Luke: What the hell is alumnus?

Calum: AN alumnus is a former male student of a particular school, college, or university. Female equivalent to 'alumna'.

Ashton: Wouldn't it be Cal-umni?

Calum: No, that's the plural form of the masculine form.

Luke: What?

Michael: Alumnus = alumni. Alumna = alumnae. Can we change the subject now?

Luke: But he dropped out of school.

Calum: I still went there. Formerly.

Michael: Are you sure you aren't the one who dropped out, Luke?

Ashton: Don't tease him for not understanding.

Luke: Thanks, Irwie!!!

Ashton: Anytime, Mr. Dictionary.

Michael: Are you kidding me?

Michael: Cal and I had to explain four words to him!!!

Ashton: It's an inside joke. You wouldn't get it.

Luke: And we wouldn't explain it.

Calum: That's good 'cause we wouldn't ask.

Michael: I knew there was a reason to love you!!! *laughing emoji with tears*

Luke: There he go worshipping Calum again.

Ashton: Let him. It's cute.

Calum: Thanks, I know.

Michael: All aboard the Malum Mobile!!!

Michael: Except you two.

Michael: Luke and Ashton, just to verify.

Ashton: Well that's mean.

Luke: Ignore those two. We're cuter anyway.

Michael: Ew no.

Calum: We're leaving now.

Ashton: You know what they say. When you leave Lashton, you're left with depression.

Michael: No one says that.

Calum: That doesn't even rhyme!

Ashton: Lukey?

Luke: Sorry sweetie...

Ashton: Damn it! Hold on. Just hold on!

Calum: Not this crap again.

He's going to come up with a now isn't he?

Luke: I don't know. I'm not there with him.

Luke: But yes, yes he is.

Michael: Let's just not answer when he comes back.

Calum: I'm down with that.

Luke: Me, too. It's time I throw pencils at my brothers now.

Ashton: I got one! When you leave Lashton, you're only askin'.

Ashton: Guys?

Ashton: Hey come on, it kinda rhymed better!!!

Ashton: Lukey?

Ashton: I hope your brothers are still teasing you.

Ashton: Calum?

Ashton: I hope you lose your promise ring.

Ashton: Michael?

Ashton: I hope Calum's mum goes back to hating you.

Michael: Bro, that's just mean.

Ashton: So is leaving me here to argue with myself!!!

Calum: Dude, chill yo tits.

Luke: My brothers just told me to run around the front lawn with scissors.

Ashton: Don't do it, Luke.

Michael: Dude, chill yo tits.

Calum: Don't copy me, bro.

Luke: Oooh, you just been #downgraded!

Michael: Lucas. Stop.

Michael: How could you, Calum?

Calum: I'm sorry sweetums.

Ashton: #upgraded

Michael: You are just like Luke. It sickens me.

Calum: Look alike, sound alike; you two are becoming one person.

Luke: I know.

Ashton: It's cute, isn't it?

Luke: It really is.

Michael: It really isn't.

Calum: Oh stop. You know it's cute. You just want to us be cuter.

Ashton: If it's any consolation, I think you two are adorkable.

Luke: Awe, I think that, too!

Michael: Me three.

Calum: Wait what?

Ashton: You didn't even say thank you, Michael!!! #ungrateful

Ashton: We say something nice about Malum and you go off and ruin it!

Michael: Not this crap again.

Calum: Not this crap again.

Luke: Not this crap again.

Luke: Sorry, sweetie...

Ashton: I think it's time we reconcile, Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading my series! xxx


End file.
